


The Stern King and the Steady Hand

by Lumeleo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Small glimpses into the lives of the King and his Hand.





	1. Bedwarmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> Just somewhere to drop any drabbles I have written or might yet write about these two.

Stannis has no idea how he has ended up in this position, never mind how to get out of it.

Really, he’s not the one who should be getting out of the situation, considering this is his own bed. For some reason, though, he cannot bring himself to push Davos out as he should.

It’s not appropriate and certainly not proper, the way Davos has an arm reached around him, legs intertwined. Well, partly intertwined. With Davos hiding his face against Stannis’s shoulder, there’s only so far his feet will reach.

He supposes Davos can just keep him warm tonight.


	2. Release

“When you asked me to be your Hand,” Davos murmurs, “I did not imagine it would be quite this literal.”

“You have sworn to serve me, have you not?” Stannis closes his eyes. Much though he hates to admit it, he is rather enjoying the sensation of Davos’s hands on him.

“I have, and I will. I’m just pretty sure you could get people with nimbler hands to aid you here, that’s all.”

“Perhaps I do not trust many others like this.” Davos finds the right spot, and Stannis gasps, moans.

“Damn,” Davos murmurs. “You really needed this shoulder rub.”


End file.
